Powers
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: The Robinsons go to the beach to relax. But, when Anya, Wilbur,Laszlo, and Tallulah swim a little to far, a chemical gives each of them strange powers.
1. How it Started

A. N. Ever since I watched the movie, I always thought of Wilbur having a goodie goodie twin sister who loves music, like me. Enjoy the story.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Robinsons decided to go to the beach. Anya, Wilbur,

Tallulah and Laszlo put on sun lotion quickly, eager to get in the water. The reason why they

hurried was because there was only one tube of sun lotion.

"Hurry up Laszlo. I want to get in the water." Anya said anxiously. Laszlo looked at her.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Done!" he said.

"Finally." Anya said annoyed. She quickly took the tube from Laszlos hands, and started putting

on sun lotion. "Anya, will you please hurry it up." Wilbur said impatiently.

"Im almost done." She said. "Done!" she yelled and gave it to Wilbur. Tallulah, who put on sun

lotion at the Robinson Mansion was already in the water waiting for her brother and cousins.

Franny was watching them swim in the water. The family was under some palm trees,

creating shade for them.

"Kids! Stay close so we can watch you!" Cornelius yelled.

"Yeah dad!" Anya and Wilbur yelled back. But, the four of them swam a little to far from the

beach. They didnt know there was some type of chemicals in the area they were swimming in.

Anya, Wilbur, Laszlo, and Tallulah swam by a pipe. The chemicals floated to each of them,

changing their genes, and DNA. Their heads were struck by pain, their eyes changed color, and

they didnt feel normal. They quickly swam back to the beach. (A.N. I forgot to say that the

Robinsons werent watching them because they forgot.) By the time they were at the surface,

the Robinsons were packing the stuff. Franny waved her hands for them to come. "Are we

going mom?" Wilbur asked. Franny nodded.

"Anya, we have practice today." she reminded Anya.

"I forgot. Thanks for reminding me mom." Anya said getting her towel. They dried off, and left

the beach. No one noticed an old woman watching them carefully. She was dressed similar to a

gypsy. As soon as the family returned home, Anya went to her room and changed into her

clothes she was going to practice with. She wore clear tights, white high heeled boots, a

glittered dress, and a gold headband. She quickly went to the music room. Franny was looking

through her music book deciding what Anya should sing.

"Mom, what Im singing today?" Anya asked. Franny smiled. "Youre singing, What You Waiting

For, Hung up, Umbrella, Mirror Mirror, and Lets Dance." Franny said. Anya punched the air

with happiness.


	2. Finding out

When, Anya started singing, she was thinking about the songs, the instruments didnt play, and all Franny, Anya, and the band heard was the song. But, Anya continued to sing. When, she finished,

"Hey mom, did you use my recorder and play my songs?" Anya asked. Franny shook her head.

"No. I dont even know whats going on." Franny said.

"Oh well, maybe we were thinking about the songs to much our minds were playing tricks on them." Anya said.

"Yeah." Franny said. Confused, Anya went to her room to change. When she wanted one of her hangers, she thought of it, and a silver blue color attraction picked up one of her hangers and gave it to her. Anya gave a confused look.

"Looks like you learned how to a few of your powers already." said a voice behind her. At that voice, Anya jumped and turned around. It was the same old woman from the beach.

"Who are you?" Anya asked the old woman.

"My name is Solana. I followed you here." Solana said.

"What do you want?" Anya asked. Solana giggled.

"I dont want anything my dear child. I just want to tell you a few things you should know." Solana said. Anya sat on her bed while Solana sat on a stool.

"How did I get these powers?" Anya asked. "When the four of you were swimming, you swam by a pipe that was depositing some chemicals. But, you four got caught in that chemical and it changed your genes." Solana explained.

"Wait a second here, you mean Wilbur, Laszlo, and Tallulah have powers too?" Anya asked. Solana nodded.

"Yes. And you four are lucky. Because, my two queens and kings are missing. So, you four are chosen to become warriors and help save Earth and find my queens and kings." Solana said.

"So, what kind of powers do I have?" Anya asked. "You have the power of love." Solana explained.

"I accept the privilege of being one of your warriors." Anya said. "Now, lets tell the others." Anya said.

Anya called Tallulah, Laszlo, and Wilbur into her room. "What do you want Anya?" Wilbur said annoyed.

"My name is Solana. You four are chosen to be warriors to find my two queens and kings." Solana explained. Then she explained how they got their powers.

"Wilbur, your powers are lightning and electricity," Solana started. "Tallulah, yours is fashion, or anything to do with fashion, and heat." "Laszlo, yours is creating anything you want with anything. Now, tomorrow, we will decide who our leader is. You must not tell your parents or family." Solana said, and she disappeared.

"Wait…" Tallulah said but she was too late. They all looked at each other, and tried their out their powers. As soon as they got used to it, they promised not to use their powers in public.

A.N. Wow! Theyre finally learning how it happened. Please expect more.


	3. And the leader is

**A.N. I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. My mother has been telling me not to come on the internet. But, continue reading.**

_Anya_

While Anya was walking to the library, she saw a little rose dying.

"Oh, you poor flower. I'll make you better." Anya said. She looked to see if anyone was looking, so she kissed her finger, and placed it on the rose. It revived from its death.

_Tallulah_

At the Robinson mansion, Tallulah had finished her latest dress. After she looked at it,

"Hmm… it needs one more star." Tallulah said when she was about to grab the needle and thought, _'I can just use my powers. It'll save me enough time.'_

She concentrated on where she wanted the star, and the needle sewed a star but the hip.

"Now it looks complete." Tallulah said and she walked away.

_Wilbur_

In Wilbur's room, Wilbur was trying to fix his TV.

"This is going to take me ages to fix this." Wilbur said frustrated after 2 hours of complication. But, he had an idea.

"Maybe I can produce energy from my powers and can get this thing working again." He said. So, Wilbur created small bolts of lightning and transferred it to the TV. And luckily, the TV started working.

"Ah, what would I do without powers?" Wilbur asked himself as he leaned back in a beanbag and watched TV.

_Laszlo_

In the art room, Laszlo finished a painting and examined it.

"I forgot the moon!" Laszlo cried. So, he used his powers and painted a crescent moon.

"Ah, much better." he commented.

_2 hours later…_

Anya, Tallulah, Laszlo, and Wilbur were sitting in Anya's room with Solana.

"Alright, change of plans. We're not going to find out who the leader is by face off. I just remembered because my ultimate queen had told me long ago. The leader is… Anya." Solana announced.

They all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Me? Leader?" Anya asked. Solana nodded her head.

"Now, time for your transformations!" Solana said. She gave Anya a heart brooch, Tallulah a star brooch, Wilbur a lightning brooch, and Laszlo a Peace sign brooch.

"Now Anya, say, 'Heart Power!'" Anya nodded.

"Tallulah say, 'Star Power!'" Tallulah nodded.

"Wilbur say, 'Lightning Power!'" Wilbur nodded.

"Laszlo say, 'Creator Power!'" Laszlo nodded.

"Alright, now all of you say your transformation phrase!" Solana said.

"Heart Power!" Anya said.

"Star Power!" Tallulah said.

"Lightning Power!" Wilbur said.

"Creator Power!" Laszlo said. They all lifted their brooches in the air. Ribbons wrapped around Anya's breasts, private spot, her feet from knee high, and her hands to her elbows. Pink circles ringed around her hair. Then, her heart brooch went in the middle of her chest. Once it was pinned on her chest, her transformation appeared. Her clothes looked like a bikini, except, her bra was made, cupped and strapless. She had gloves, elbow length, knee high boots; her hair had pigtails just that on her head they were shaped like meatballs with clips on them, in her chest was of course her heart brooch, and in the back of her bra, had wings, they were like butterfly's wings, except with feathers. Her clothes were white. And her hair ended up to her up to her knees clipped up.

Ribbons with stars on them wrapped around Tallulah and then her star brooch appeared on her chest and then her transformation appeared on her. Tallulah's costume was almost similar to Anya's, except her bra was exactly a bikini top, her bottom was shorts, wrist length gloves, high heeled sandals, her hair ended by her waist, everything was pink, especially her hair, and of course her star brooch was in the center of her chest.

Lightning bolts shot at Wilbur, and circles with electricity spun around his body. Finally, his lightning bolt brooch pinned on his chest and his transformation was complete. His wrists had bracelets that looked just like the ones genies wore, his hair was combed back and colored navy blue, he was shirtless, but the bracelets her wore created electricity around his upper body.

Different colors of paint spilled on Laszlo, and then his peace sign brooch appeared on his chest. His transformation had been completed. He had regular clothes on, except he didn't have the goggles or the helmet, he had a mask on, and had black hair.

"Whoa! Are the girl's clothes even appropriate?" Tallulah asked. Solana sighed.

"Yes, they were assigned for you from the queens and kings."

"So, can you tell us about the queens and kings?" Anya asked.

"Of course." They all leaned on something.

"Long ago, in the star kingdoms, there were two queens and kings. One, was Neo Queen Serenity, a…" But Solana was cut off by Anya.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't mean to interrupt, but, isn't that the same name from Sailor Moon?" Anya asked.

"Yes, it is, but they copied us. Not the other way around." Solana said.

"So, anyway. There was Neo Queen Star, then Neo King Flash, and last, Neo King Art. Each of them had a kingdom of the stars. Serenity had the Universe kingdom, Star had the Star Kingdom, Flash had the Black Hole kingdom, and Art had the Nebula kingdom. All of them had daughters that would rule their kingdom in the future. But, an evil force had ruined their peace. They protected their children with their power. So, they sacrificed themselves to protect everyone. And ever since then, I have been assigned to look for some defenders representing 

for them. Anya you represent Serenity, Tallulah you represent Star, Wilbur represent Flash, and Laszlo represents Art." Solana said.


	4. The First Mission

**A.N. Thank you Ember411 of the review. I need more reviews. I can't survive without them. LOL! Just kidding. Please review!**

"Hey! Uncle Art! Ha ha!" Wilbur teased.

"Shut up, Wilbur!" Anya said.

"So, since we already transformed, is there any trouble?" Anya asked. Solana closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Yes, at Todayland Mall. An enemy is sucking energy from people!" Solana said. The four kids looked at one another and nodded.

"It's showtime guys." Tallulah said as they were leaving for Todayland Mall.

"Wait!" Solana called. They turned to look at her.

"You can teleport there. It'll be faster. Just say, 'Power Teleport!'" The four smiled, held each others' hand and formed a circle.

"Power Teleport!" they said. A circle surrounded them and they disappeared. When they arrived at the mall, a hideous, six armed monster was continuing to collect energy from customers.

"Hey you! Return these innocent people's energy!" Anya said. The monster looked at the four teenagers.

"Who are you?!" the creature hissed.

"We are soldiers here to protect and find the kings and queens that give peace to the universe, galaxies, stars, and nebulas!" Anya said.

"Oh, I'm so scared what are you kids going to do to me? Strap me to the wall? Ha ha!" the creature said.

"No, we were thinking of destroying you to dust." Tallulah said. The creature stopped laughing and eyed them.

"Then, let's fight!" the creature said as it sent an attack to them. Easily, they dodged it.

"Ha! That was too easy!" Wilbur said. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Any said as she blew a kiss, which was a heart and had a strong shock with the heart. Once the heart hit the monster, it yelped in pain.

"AAAHHHHH!" it screamed. And the shock wore off.

"That's all you got?" the monster asked.

"Star Love me Chain!" Tallulah yelled. A chain made of stars wrapped around the creature. It struggled to free itself.

"Wilbur try your power!" Anya said. Wilbur nodded.

"Supreme Thunder!" Wilbur yelled. Lightning and thunder blasted from his index fingers, and shot at the creature. It yelped in pain again. But it didn't disappear. Suddenly, Solana appeared.

"Solana? What are you doing here?" Anya asked.

"Here, this is the crescent heart wand. You will be able to defeat the monster with this." Solana said and she disappeared.

"Crescent Heart Halation!" Anya yelled as she pointed the wand at the creature. This time, the creature was destroyed, and everyone's energy flowed back into their bodies.

"We did it!" they said together. Suddenly, they heard two voices.

"You did well. But, the next time there's a mission, leave it to us." one of them said. One was in a black tuxedo with a mask, and the other was wearing a white tux.

"Wow! He was gorgeous!" Anya and Tallulah said with hearts ringing around their heads. Wilbur and Laszlo rolled their eyes. "Girls." they said.

"Hey!" Anya said.

When they were about to leave, some reporters came in and saw the four of them.

"Hey! Did you four fight the monster?" One reporter asked.

"Yes." Wilbur said.

"I need you to pose for this shot." A photographer said. They all posed for their shot, and ended up in the newspaper.

"What do you call yourselves?" A reporter asked.

"The Star Soldiers." Anya said. They tried to escape from the reporters and photographers. Finally, they escaped from them.

_Robinson Mansion…_

When they detransformed, they were in Anya's room.

"Oh, I hope we're not late for dinner." Anya said. They all nodded.

"Kids! Dinner time!" Franny called.

"Then again, we made it." Anya said as they gave each other high fives.

A.N. Please Review!


	5. The Next Mission

During dinner, Anya, Wilbur, Laszlo, and Tallulah had been tired out from their first mission. When their parents saw how tired they were, they asked,

"Anya, Wilbur, Laszlo, Tallulah? Are you four alright?" Cornelius asked. They looked at him.

"Uh, we're fine. It's just that, we've been thinking too much." Anya lied. Cornelius looked at Franny who shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so." Cornelius said. The four let out a sigh of relief. After dinner, they all went outside. They all saw Solana there.

"So, it looks like you're all tired from your first mission. But, you need to listen to me." Solana said. They all leaned closer to hear.

"Evil Queen Metallia sent that creature to collect energy."

"Why?" Laszlo asked.

"She sent it because; she needs enough energy to release the Dark Power. She wants to rule the whole universe." Solana said.

"That means we have to fight for the world." Anya said. Solana nodded.

"And for the kings and queens." Solana added.

_The next day…_

Anya had put her hair the same style as when she transforms. At breakfast, the family was talking about something. Anya, Tallulah, Wilbur and Laszlo had confused faces.

"Uh, mom? What is everyone talking about?" Anya asked Franny.

"You haven't heard on the news? There are new heroes! They say they are soldiers here to protect the universe." Franny exclaimed. The four teens looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, and nice hair." Franny commented. "Thanks mom!" Anya said.

After breakfast, the four of them sat outside on a round table.

"I can't believe we're heroes!" Wilbur said.

"I know! But, once we help the kings and queens, we'll ne rewarded grandly!" Tallulah said. They all nodded. Suddenly, circles of clouds circled each of them, and four young girls fell on each of them causing the four to fall backwards.

"Hey, kid! Get off me!" Anya said. When she looked at her, the girl on her had pink hair and the same hair style as Anya. Amother girl had silver hair and looked like Tallulah. The next one had short light blue hair and like Wilbur. The last one had black hair and looked like Laszlo.

"Hey, that's my hair style!" Anya protested.

"No, I get it from my mommy!" the girl said. In fact, all of them had the same hairstyle as themselves. Then, Solana appeared.

"Solana! Who are they?" Wilbur asked. Solana smirked.

"They're the kings and queens' daughters." Solana answered. All their mouths dropped.

"But, they look just like us!" Anya said. Solana shrugged.

"Oh, and you have a new mission." Solana said.

"Where?" they all asked.

"At the ice rink. Another creature is sucking energy." They all looked at each other and nodded. The four looked around for anyone, and no one.

"Heart Power!"

"Star Power!"

"Lightning Power!"

"Creator Power!" They all transformed. So, they all teleported to the ice rink.

"Hey you!" Anya yelled. The creature looked at the four.

"We are the champions of love and justice! And we triumph over evil, and that means you!" Anya said.

"That's almost the same speech as Sailor Moon." Tallulah said.

"Hey! It was the only speech I could think of!" Anya said. Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"Let's get on with this!" the creature said and it sent an attack at them. They jumped off, and their shoes or boots turned to ice skates.

"You got it!" Wilbur said.

"Supreme Thunder!" And it shocked the creature but die.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Love me Chain!" Anya and Tallulah combined their powers but it didn't work.

"Art! Use your power!" Tallulah said.

"Alright!" he said. So, hey drew arrows, with fire, and sent it at the creature.

"Not bad!" it said. Anya skated as fast as she could behind the creature and sent an attack, but the creature moved, and she missed. Then, she was about to hit the wall, but she spinned so fast, ice was being kicked up. And she finally stopped.

"Flash, you and I combine powers." Wilbur nodded.

"Star Love Me Chain!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Tallulah's chain, had tied the monster, and Wilbur's thunder weakened it.

"Serenity! Now!" Wilbur said. Anya nodded.

"Crescent Heart Halation!" Anya's attack had handled the creature.

"Good job Serenity!" Laszlo said.

"Thanks Art!"

"It seems that you've accomplished another mission!" the boys from yesterday said. And they threw something to the girls. They were lockets.

"Keep it!" they said as they vanished. Anya's locket was a heart, and Tallulah's was a star. When they opened it, it played Moonlight Densetsu.

"I know this song! It's Moonlight Densetsu." Anya said. All of a sudden, reporters had once again tried to get information about it again. And they managed to escape.

_Robinson Mansion…_

They all went to the living room to relax.

"I'm so tired. My ankles hurt from that really fast spin." Anya said as she rubbed her ankles. Then, the family came out with the four girls that had fell on them earlier.

"Who are they?" Carl asked.

"They're friends of my friends." Anya lied.

"Well, they're going to stay with us for a couple of weeks, and, be good." Franny said as they all left. Then, Solana appeared in front of the tired team.

"Looks like the leader has some sore ankles." Solana said.

"What do you think?" Anya asked. Solana rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on Anya's ankles. The pain was gone.

"Wow! Thanks Solana." Anya said.

"Now, the real battle is coming soon alright? Queen Metallia has only four creatures left. And those four are the most powerful." Solana said.

"Most powerful? Why are the last four the most powerful?" Laszlo asked.

"Because, she doesn't have much from long ago, and she left the four for each of you." The four groaned.

Then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that is." Anya said.

"I'll get it!" When she opened the door, she saw Darian and Andrew.

"Oh it's you! Hi Andrew!" Anya said. Darian gave her problems, ever since the first day of her mission. But, Andrew was her crush. Tallulah couldn't stand him. But, she liked Darian.

"Hey Meatball Head!" Darian teased.

"Shut it, Darian!" Anya said.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, we only wanted to stop by and say hi." Andrew said.

"Ok, then bye!" Anya said as she closed the door.

"You know, there's something about the girls." Darian said.

"It's probably because she looks like that girl, but it isn't." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Darian said.

"Alright, Solana, can you at least tell us what they're names are?" Tallulah asked.

"Oh right, the princess' names. There's Rini, Serenity's daughter, Thalia, Star's daughter, Michelle, Flash's daughter, and Sara, Art's daughter." Solana said.

"Great! I wish we were the kings and queens, because we can boss them." Wilbur muttered.

**A.N. This is all for this chapter. Please Review!**


	6. The King and Queens are found!

**A.N. Alright! This is the next chapter! Please Review!**

"You got that right!" Anya muttered back to Wilbur. Solana looked at them sadly.

"Solana, what's wrong?" Solana sighed.

"We don't have enough time left. We must go back to their old kingdom and try to save them." Solana said.

"Guys, looks like we have to transform." Anya said.

"Heart Power!"

"Star Power!"

"Lightning Power!"

"Creator Power!" They all had transformed, and Darian and Andrew looked through the window.

"Well then, where do we have to teleport?" Tallulah asked.

"We teleport to, 'Solar Kingdom'." Solana said. The four nodded.

"Power Teleport!" they all said. A flash of light surrounded them, and they disappeared. But, they didn't realize that Darian and Andrew jumped into the flash. When it was over, they were in a deserted place.

"Hide!" Darian whispered. They hid behind one of the debris.

"I can't believe they're the girls."

"I know. But we better change." Andrew said, as they changed transformed into their tuxedos and mask. Suddenly, Darian kicked a rock. The teens looked around.

"Who's there?!" Tallulah asked. Then, Darian and Andrew got out of their hiding spot.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" Anya asked as she and Tallulah had hearts in their eyes.

"We're trying to find out who we are." Andrew said. Solana looked at them.

"You know, you can just tell them who you are. I saw you watching the transformations." Solana said.

"Anya, Tallulah." she motioned for them to remove the masks. They walked slowly to them. Anya had Darian, and Tallulah had Andrew. They finally removed the masks, and they gasped as they saw who it was.

"You?" they asked. Darian and Andrew sighed.

"Yes, it's us. When we were younger, both of us were orphans. We were both friends. When, we met again, we both wondered who we really were. Our parents were in car accidents." Andrew said.

"Wow! So, you guys aren't as bad as I thought." Tallulah said. Anya looked at her.

"What?"

"You must hurry!" Solana reminded.

"That's right!" Anya said. The girls walked over to the boys and formed a circle.

"Concentrate!" Solana said. A pink light surrounded Anya, a yellow light around Tallulah, bluish, green light around Wilbur, and silver around Laszlo.

"Heart Power!"

"Star Power!"

"Lightning Power!"

"Creator Power!" They all floated up, and separated a few feet away from each other. Glitter swirled around the boys, and rose petals around the girls. They were all revolved, and their 

transformations turned to Royal clothes. A crescent heart appeared on Anya's forehead, and all the signs of their brooches appeared on their foreheads. Solana gasped. She had been looking at them the whole time. Anya looked exactly like Neo Queen Serenity. Tallulah's dress had two straps and they were covered with diamonds, in the back she had butterfly wings just like Anya. Her dress was pink. Wilbur had a tuxedo that was royal and his hair remained the same. His tuxedo color was silver. Laszlo looked the same except his tux was white. The girls had the crowns above their heads. All of them were grown up. They all floated down gracefully. Their eyes opened and looked at Solana, Darian, and Andrew who were kneeling in front of them.

"Arise." Serenity said. They all obeyed.

"Darian, come here."

"Andrew come here." Star said. Andrew and Darian walked up to the queens.

"Remember us." Serenity and Star said. As they placed their fingers on their forehead. They closed their eyes, and they changed to Neo King Endymion and Neo King Sapphire. Darian had a mask, you could see his eyes, and his tuxedo was light blue. Andrew's was just a black tuxedo. And he also had a mask.

"Endymion."

"Sapphire."

"Flash, you didn't forget me did you?" a voice asked. They all turned to see two women who were dressed as queens. One had red hair, a strapless dress with a bow in the middle and a lightning bolt in the middle of the bow. Her dress was light green. The other had bronze colored hair; her dress looked like, the shoulder sleeve was made of satin, and had chain around her a little chain around her waist.

"Amber. Raye." Serenity said as she smiled.

"It's good to see you again." Amber said.

"Maybe you'd like to go to the boys." Star said. They nodded. Raye, the one with red hair went to Wilbur. Amber went to Laszlo.

"Do you remember me?" they both asked. Flash and Art smiled.

"Now, I remember." they both said.

"I'll be right back." Solana said. They all nodded. Serenity, Star, Amber, and Raye talked with each other, and Flash, Art, Endymion, and Sapphire were talking to each other. Then, Solana returned with their daughters.

"Mommy?!" Rini and Thalia said at the same time.

"Daddy?!" Michelle and Sara said together. They all turned and the princesses went to their parents. Rini ran into Serenity's arms. Thalia ran into Star's arms, Michelle ran into Flash's arms, and Sara ran into Art's arms.

"Anya?"

"Tallulah?"

"Wilbur?"

"Laszlo?" their daughters asked. They nodded.

"We should hurry! Queen Metallia will soon attack Earth." Serenity said.

"Oh, and our crystals. We have new transformations." She revealed the brooches, and they all changed. Serenity's heart brooch had wings, Star's one had silk, Flash's brooch had a circle bordering it with electricity, and Art's had a sword in the center of the brooch.

"Heart Crystal Power!"

"Star Crystal Power!"

"Lightning Crystal Power!"

"Creator Crystal Power!"

**A.N. That's all for this chapter! Yay! They found who the kings and queens are… themselves.**


	7. Back to the future

Anya placed her brooch on her chest, and a silver crystal popped into it. A little flash shined around it when it placed itself on to the brooch. Once placed, two wide ribbons came from the brooch and wrapped around Anya's chest, creating her bra, circles revolved around her hips, creating her skirt. Then, angel wings were on her back, and covered her body, when it revealed her; she had butterfly wings, a chain with a heart lock around her stomach, and gloves. Her transformation was white.

Tallulah placed her brooch on her chest and a pink crystal popped on. She curled herself, and stars flashed around her creating her transformation. It was a bra, but on the bottom of the bra, had 3 inch chains with stars hanging. Her skirt had a star belt, and boots had chains hanging from the top of it. Her whole transformation was pink; especially her hair.

Wilbur placed his brooch on his chest, and a navy blue crystal popped onto his brooch. Electricity ran over his body, and thunder boomed at him creating his transformation. He may have been shirtless, but he had lightning and electricity on his upper body. His hair was navy blue. He looked hot for the girls. But he shouldn't touch them.

Laszlo placed his brooch on his chest, and a crème crystal popped onto his chest. His body spun around, and a sword blessed him and with each bless, his transformation appeared. He had a long leather coat, jeans, shoes, and gloves. All their hair remained the same from the last transformation.

"Let's get out of her guys." Anya said.

"Power Teleport!" all of the soldiers, including the princesses, teleported home.

_Robinson Mansion…_

"I can't believe you're my mommy!" Rini cried.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with that!" Anya said.

"My queen, princess, please stop fighting." Solana said. Anya sighed.

"I'm so tired from everything. These missions were harder than I thought." Anya said as she fell back on her bed.

"Well, Queen Metallia is going to attack, maybe tomorrow." Solana said. They all groaned.

"Hey! At least you're royal!" They agreed.

A.N. I'm sorry this is short chapter. But, the next chapter will be way better.


	8. The Final Battle part 1

The very next day, was a Sunday. Inside the Robinson Mansion, their A.C. had broken down. Cornelius was almost done fixing it. Everyone else was waiting outside. Anya was thinking of lyrics for their new song, Laszlo was painting a flower, Tallulah was designing a new outfit, and Wilbur was just relaxing.

"Hey you guys! Look, I have a new song that I want all of us to sing. It's a new version of 'Numa Numa'." Anya said showing them the lyrics.

"Is this in English?" Wilbur asked. Anya gave him 'a course look'.

"Alright, alright. It is in English. Gosh." Anya rolled her eyes.

"Dad? Did you finish?" Anya asked her father inside.

"Wait! Just one more circuit, and…done!" Cornelius said. Anya smiled.

"Now, what can I do for my daughter?"

"Well, Tallulah, Laszlo, Wilbur and I have a surprise for the family. It'll be held in the music room. Can you and mom tell everyone while we get ready?" Anya asked.

"Sure I can. Just let us know when to go in the music room." Cornelius said. Anya nodded.

"I promise dad." Anya said and she went back outside to tell her brother and cousins.

"Hey, you guys. C'mon, we have to get ready for the song." Anya said as she led them to the back of the music room. In 10 minutes, they were ready, and Franny and Cornelius told everyone to go into the music room.

"Everyone, this is a song in a new version. Please enjoy this song." Anya's voice said. They saw four teenagers in a pose. The music started playing:

**All: **Ma ia hii

Ma ia huu

Ma ia hoo

Ma ia haha (4x)

**Laszlo: **Hello… Salute. It's me, your duke. And I made something that's real to show you how I feel.

**Wilbur: **Hello, hello. It's me, Picasso. I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall.

**Anya and Tallulah: **When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Oo aa oo aa oo aa oo aa oo aa oo aa ay. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday.

**Wilbur and Laszlo: **When you leave,my colors fade to gray. Hey, little lover stay, or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it everyday.

**Anya: **I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams.

**Tallulah: **And I bought some things to match the colors of my love.

**Wilbur: **Hello, hello. It's me again, Picasso. I will spread my words of love. With your name on every wall.

They sung and finished their song. Everyone clapped at their performance. The four of them bowed.

"Thank you!" they all said. And they went in the back where their clothes were. When they were getting their original clothes, Franny came in.

"Oh, hi mom." Anya warmly greeted.

"Hi kids. I just wanted to remind all of you. We're having dinner at Robinson industries for the 15th anniversary." Franny said. They slapped their heads.

"I totally forgot!" they all said, as they rushed to their rooms to find a dress or a tuxedo. It took them, 5 minutes to take a shower, 10 minutes to find their clothes, and pack emergency items.

When they came down, everyone else was waiting for them.

"We didn't take long did we?" Tallulah asked.

"No. We're going to leave in 10 minutes." Cornelius said. They all sighed.

_Robinson Industries…_

When they were at Robinson industries, Anya and Tallulah were bored to the bone. They wished Darian and Andrew were there.

**A.N. That's all for this new chapter! The song is called, Numa Numa by Ozone!**


	9. The Final Battle part 2

When Anya and Tallulah walked over to get some punch, they walked into two boys.

"Oh, sorry." one said. They looked at him, and it was Darian and Andrew!

"Darian!" Anya cried.

"Andrew!" Tallulah said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We found out that this place was having a party and your dad owned it, so, we thought about stopping by." Darian said.

"Well, maybe we could go home and figure things out." Anya said.

"How are we going to do that?" Tallulah asked.

"I got an idea." Anya said. She whispered her plan to them, and they nodded.

"Wait, what about Wilbur and Laszlo?" Tallulah asked.

"Don't worry. We're telepathic twins. He got the message and is telling Laszlo." Anya answered. They walked over to Cornelius and Franny who were talking to one of Cornelius' friends. Anya and Tallulah pretended to cough.

"Mom, dad? Can Tallulah, Laszlo, Wilbur and I go home? We feel sick." Anya lied as she continued to fake her coughing.

"Sure, tell Carl to take you four home." Franny said. They nodded and left.

"Let's go." Tallulah said as the six of them left to Robinson Mansion.

_Robinson Mansion…_

When the six of them arrived there, Solana, Rini, Thalia, Michelle and Sara were waiting for them.

"Good, you're here. The battle should happen today. I sense an evil force coming soon. And your family is coming." Solana said as she disappeared. Darian and Andrew went outside, Anya, Tallulah, Laszlo and Wilbur went into their rooms and pretended to be sick. Franny went to Anya's room, while Cornelius went to Wilbur's room to check on them.

"Anya, are you sure you're sick?" Franny asked Anya nodded and coughed. Franny sighed.

"Alright then." she said and left. She let out a sigh of relief. Anya jumped out of bed and went outside. She told the others to come outside and Solana would be there. In 5 minutes, the rest of them were outside while Darian, Andrew, Anya, and Solana were waiting.

"You guys take so long to lie." Anya said.

"Hey! They had to check our temperature!" Wilbur said. Anya rolled her eyes.

"The time is right. Anya, give me your crescent heart wand." Solana said. Anya gave her the wand, and Solana changed it. It glowed, and it turned to a sword with gems and jewels decorating it. They all gasped at how beautiful it looked.

"This is your new weapon." Anya slowly took it from Solana.

"Thank you, Solana." Solana bowed. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from the house.

"Trouble!" They all ran into the house and saw the four creatures and Queen Metallia. They all gasped.

"Run!" Cornelius yelled. The family tried to stop them, but they were too strong for them.

"Now!" Solana commanded.

"Heart Crystal Power!"

"Star Crystal Power!"

"Lightning Crystal Power!"

"Creator Crystal Power!" They all said it, and they transformed to the Super Solar Soldiers. The family gasped as they saw who the true identities were.

"We are the soldiers to protect our universe, galaxies, stars, and nebulas. And we triumph over evil. And that means you!" Anya speeches. Metallia laughed evilly.

"Youmas! Attack!" They all pounced at them.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Anya said to her youma.

"Star Love Me Chain!" Tallulah said.

"Supreme Thunder!" Wilbur yelled.

"Reflection Flash!" Laszlo said. Each of them weakened it, but none of their powers were able to destroy it.

"Looks like, it's time for phase two. Solar Shooting Star Sword!" Anya said as she drew a star with the sword and shot it at the youmas. The attack killed them.

"You may have destroyed my decoys, but you didn't destroy me!" Metallia said.

"Decoys?!" they all asked.

"Yes. While you were fighting, I was cloning myself."Metallia said as three more of her appeared.

"Darian, Andrew! Keep the family safe. Especially the girls." Anya said. The two nodded. Both of them grabbed a rose and they changed into their tuxedos. Queen Metallia 1(the original) attacked them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all cried as they protected the family. And then she stopped. Anya, Tallulah, Wilbur, and Laszlo stood up.

"You think your going to vaporize our planet! Well, there's no way! In the name of Serenity!" Anya said as all of them cupped their hands by their chest, and their brooches glowed.

"We need to use the crystals." Anya said. They all nodded.

"You think those crystal can stop us?! Ha!" Metallia 1 said as she sent a dark power at them. When she stopped, all of them were in a circle and changed to Neo Kings and Queens. They lifted their crystals in the air as Queen Metallia and her clones sent an attack. Serenity's arms were pushed back, but she straightened her arms. Each of them were breathing hard and slightly grunting. By now, their arms were bending, but they still held it up.

"Your crystals are nothing against me!" Metallia bragged. Rini, Thalia, Michelle, and Sara were watching with the family. Each of them was tearing up.

"Oh Darian, Andrew! It's all our fault!" they said as they leaned on them. But, when a single teardrop fell from each of their faces, it turned to their parents' crystals.

"Now we know where the crystals went when we lost it… into our bodies!" Rini said. They all stood up with the crystals in their hands.

"What are you girls doing?" Darian asked.

"Darian, I promise we won't lose the crystal." Rini said.

"But Rini, it's too dangerous." Andrew said. The girls nodded.

"Your right. They need all the help they can get." The four girls formed a circle of their own and concentrated.

"Silver Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends." Rini said.

"Star Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends." Thalia said.

"Lightning Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends." Michelle said.

"Creation Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends." Sara said.

All of their clothes changed to their princess dresses.

"What?! Eight crystals?!" Metallia asked. They looked on their side eye.

"Rini!"

"Thalia!"

"Michelle!"

"Sara!"

"We need strength, to fight!" they said.

"Star Crystal Power!"

"Lightning Crystal Power!"

"Creator Crystal Power!"

"Heart Crystal Power!" they all said. The girls went in the middle of the circle, in a circle, in front of their parents'.

"Queen Metallia!" the adults said.

"Go away forever! Aaaaahhhhh!" the kings, queens, and princesses said together. A light surrounded them, and they were all floating with their eyes closed in their uniform.

"Oh you guys! You four were so brave!" Anya said.

"And now, Queen Metallia is banished forever." Tallulah said.

"That's good." Thalia said.

"And now, it's time to go home." a voice that sounded like Serenity, Star, Flash, and Art.

"Mommy!" Rini and Thalia said.

"Daddy!" Michelle and Sara said.

"The eight crystals provided to desolate the dark crystal. And once again, the power of goodness has prevailed." Star said.

"Mommy." Thalia said.

"You family is waiting. You better hurry." Serenity said. All of them opened their eyes, and they were still in future form, and the family was around them.

"Hi guys!" they said. Andrew and Darian hugged Anya and Tallulah.

"So, you're royal?" Carl asked. They smiled and nodded.

"Let us take you all to our kingdom." Flash said.

"Oh, and we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Neo Queen Serenity." Serenity said.

"I'm Neo Queen Star." Star said.

"I'm Neo King Flash." Flash said.

And don't think you royal for this, I'm Neo King Art." Art said.

"My name?" Art asked.

"Could we get on with this?" Michelle asked.

"Of course." Flash said. They all changed the background and it showed the Universe Kingdom.

"This is my kingdom. It's actually called, 'Crystal' Universe Kingdom." Serenity said as the next kingdom appeared.

"This is the Star Kingdom." Star said. The next one showed.

"This is the Galaxy Kingdom." Flash said. And the last one appeared.

"This is the Nebula Kingdom." Art said. And the background changed back to the Robinson Mansion. Their age and clothes changed. They were teenagers again.

"That was our future self. Girls, you four must go back. Thank you Solana, for finding us." Tallulah said. Solana bowed.

"Your welcome my queen. Goodbye everyone!" she said as the five girls faded away and went back to the future.

_30__th__ century… Crystal Universe Kingdom_

Rini was running up the hill as fast as she could.

"Mommy." she whispered. When she reached the top, Serenity and Endymion were waiting for her. Rini gasped with happiness. She walked a few steps in front of them. And she curtsied. They watched her warmly. Rini's eyes were tearing up as she ran to Serenity.

"Mommy!" she cried as she bent down and hugged her.

"Oh Rini."

"Mommy." she said.

"You saved our world, my darling. Welcome home."

All the rest of the kingdoms, the princesses showed their parents that they were becoming older.

The End

**A.N. That's all for this story. I would like to thank Ember411 for her reviews. **


End file.
